Mi homosexualidad
by Gorexxx
Summary: Rook reflexiona sobre su homosexualidad, y como en la tierra no lo aceptaran muchos, acepta que esta enamorado de Ben, pero sera este lo aceptara? o sera uno de los mucho homofobicos?


Homosexualidad, es el placer de estar con otro de tu mismo sexo, una persona con la que puedes compartir momentos felices como cualquier otro ser humano que hay en la paz de la tierra, por más que la única diferencia que hay en eso es el sexo de la persona, la mitad de la tierra cree que es una abominación, una enfermedad, una unión profana, entre otras cosas. Un extranjero del planeta Revonna, donde es normal ver a un par de machos poder andar libremente por las zonas urbanas demostrando un amor mutuo, criando hijos incluso enseñando, viviendo una vida normal y pacifica como todo revonniano,muy pocos de los habitantes sentían desprecio por este tipo de relación, pero nunca fueron un problema exactamente.

Rook Blonko fue criado en una familia de buenas costumbres, con un amor por la paz y la tranquilidad que su planeta les proporcionaba. Su familia estaba conformada por tres hombres, sus padres y su hermano menor Hurk , con estas enseñanzas maternas, creció como un hombre pacífico, tranquilo, con un buen sentido del deber y responsabilidad y amor por el estudio. Desde su infancia Rook lamentablemente tuvo que vivir episodios en donde un niño lo molestara por su familia, Rook sentía más desprecio por la persona que no era tolerante, al que no toleraba a la persona gay, esto quedo enterrado en el pasado cuando una de sus profesoras castigo al niño por mala conducta hacia los demás. En su entrada a la adolescencia, Rook conoció a lo que sería un fontanero salvando a una familia de un desastre con fuego, un incendio, desde ese acto heroico Rook decidió su futuro, sería un plomero, desde ahí sigue mostrando su buena conducta hasta que sus esfuerzos fueron recompensados, Max tennyson viendo el potencial que tenia uno de los mejores estudiantes, decidió que sería el nuevo socio de su nieto desde la partida de su nieta y su pareja hacia los estudios de su vida.

Rook realmente complacido se despidió de su lugar de origen sin olvidar a sus padres y su hermano menor, partiendo a la tierra decidió investigar acerca de sus costumbres para que la más mínima cosa no lo haga poner en ridículo.

Buscando en zapping, encontró un titulo que de alguna forma llamo su atención, "homosexualidad", al centrarse cada vez más en la lectura descubrió que había un porcentaje alto en lo que serian los que están en contra de la homosexualidad. La tierra no sería un lugar apropiado para Rook….

Sin importar los prejuicios Rook decido que no se dejaría llevar así nada mas, después de todo le importaba su trabajo y no lo perdería por un tonto que quería pasarse de listo con él. Al llegar tuvo que irse en cubierto tras de Ben, al parecer su compañero, el gran salvador del universo y poseedor del ovnitrix, no le alcanzo el tiempo para escuchar su nombre siquiera, en el mercado lucho a su lado en forma de extraterrestre, pero al volverse humano, dejo sorprendido a Rook, realmente era bonito. Sin olvidar su trabajo lucho a su lado y con toda la formalidad del mundo quiso ser su compañero, cosa que al principio no logro, solo bastaba una bolsa de papas con chile para sellar el pacto de socios.

Las peleas fueron muy duras para ambos, pero los momentos juntos hicieron que Rook pudiera conseguir llamar a un socio, un amigo. A lo largo de los años Rook con 20 y Ben con 18 llegaron a convertirse en inseparables, como si fueran socios desde que se metieron al negocio. Rook por otra parte lo encontraba un poco desconcertante, en 3 años había experimentado lo que los humanos llamarían un primer amor, Ben era agradable, egocéntrico pero muy audaz y valiente siempre dispuesto a ayudar a los demás, todas esas virtudes hicieron que su gusto por su compañero se convirtiera en un amor platónico, imposible de olvidar o de borrar, pero en su mente muy en el fondo, seguía rondando el dolor de saber que en la tierra se negaba el amor de un macho hacia otro.


End file.
